


The Lady and the Tramp

by SilkCut



Series: Experimental Pairings or AUs [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Complicated Relationships, Exes, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shenanigans, dammit it's a romcom, romcom?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/SilkCut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirei is introduced to a woman named Saber, and starts dating her. She is proper, sensible and the perfect match for Kirei. Unfortunately, she’s also being stalked by her crazy ex-boyfriend who may also be attracted to Kirei.</p><p>Some hilarity and sex ensue plus unexpected angst and baggage along the way. </p><p>Relationships may become polyamorous later on [KotoGilSaber]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laws of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> And since you were so kind and sweet for bequeathing me that cat prompt KuroFluorites fic, my moon and stars, here is yet another KotoGil you never asked for. And it's a modern AU this time! Gosh, my dearie, you inspire the most wicked of plot bunnies, you know that? I'll be gone for two days. Do enjoy this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More often than not, we are drawn to things we should have no business messing around with in the first place.

 

 

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

 

There are reasons why Kirei refused to engage in one-night stands, and this particular scenario at hand should be added to that growing list.

 

 

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

One of his acquaintances from college, an upperclassman named Tokiomi, insisted that he’s got the perfect girl for Kirei. He doubted it, but agreed no less only because his father insisted for him to befriend Tokiomi. Kirei would not disappoint father, of course.

A week later on a Sunday, after Kirei attended church, he spotted Tokiomi loitering across the street. He brought with him a woman named Saber. Kirei was neither chatty nor impolite, so he didn’t ask her the origin of such a peculiar name no matter how curious he was, and instead allowed Tokiomi to make the general introductions.

Saber was a beautiful woman. She was blonde, green-eyed and fair-skinned.

She also hardly smiled. Kirei could actually appreciate that. Most women who have been introduced to him over the years as a prospective romantic partner under the pretense of pleasant chitchat would at least feign slight interest, and comment on whatever he says with a smile. Kirei didn’t care much more for that. This was why he found the process of ‘courtship’ and ‘dating’ tedious and superfluous because of all these inane idiosyncrasies that often baffle if not repel him altogether.

Two years ago, Kirei married a woman who was diagnosed with a fatal illness. There was really no meaningful story to it. Kirei simply liked Claudia enough that he decided to become one with her through holy sacrament, and that was all. After she died, Kirei recovered quickly from the loss, although he is well-aware of what most of the members of their congregation have been saying about it. They all seem to think he just shut down his feelings after losing his ‘soulmate’; that one day he will be ready to open the doors of his heart to love once more.

Tokiomi talked with Kirei and the woman Saber for a few minutes just to break the ice before he finally left them by themselves when he was approached by another acquaintance. Saber stood there, just staring at him. Kirei stared back. The silence stretched for a whole minute, but it was mutual. Finally, Kirei felt he had a social obligation as a man to speak first and gauge her into a conversation.

So he asked. “What brings you to Fuyuki, Saber-san?”

She answered, “I was visiting a friend and her family. She recently moved from her country to be with her husband. They want to raise their three-year-old daughter in Japan. I myself started living here. It's been over seven months now.”

Kirei nodded as a response. The two of them reverted back to staring at each other. A few more seconds passed before she decided to speak up next, “Tohsaka told me you’re the priest’s son. Do you have any plans to walk the path of faith as your father had done?”

“No,” Kirei replied without elaborating. Saber just nodded, accepting the short answer with a neutral expression.

Kirei looked back at the church across the street and spotted Tokiomi and his father speaking with each other. He noticed that they were also looking at this direction every now and then. With a sigh, Kirei turned his attention back at the woman and said, “I hope I wouldn’t offend you for saying this, but I think Tokiomi-san set us up,” A pause. “—to go out with each other.”

“That is definitely the case,” she narrowed her eyes at him. “Does it bother you?”

“Not particularly.”

“I see,” Saber lowered her gaze for a while, and then she raised it again, eyeing Kirei with a sharpness that took him aback just a little.

“Do you find me attractive, Mr. Kotomine?”

Still perturbed by her straightforwardness, he ended up saying, “Kirei is fine.”

“Mr. Kirei,” she emphasized, “Please answer the question.”

Kirei gave it some thought before he replied. “Aesthetically, you are a fine woman. But I’m afraid that it wouldn’t be enough for me to ascertain whether or not you are attractive to me as a mate during only this first meeting.”

This time, she finally smiled. It was a proper smile, lacking any condescension or warmth. Kirei liked it, as well as what came out of her mouth next.

“Then shall we endeavor to find out in the next hour or so?” she suggested. “I have nowhere else to be, and I wouldn’t mind a walk in the nearby park. We can quiz each other about certain things so we can _ascertain_ ,” she emphasized the word he used with an easy stride, “for ourselves if we are compatible.”

“Is that so?” Kirei was becoming more intrigued by the minute. The woman struck him as being as no-nonsense as he was, with a good head on her shoulders. Perhaps Tokiomi deserved some credit after all for introducing Saber.

“If the arrangement is agreeable with you, Mr. Kirei,” Saber had her hands clasped together in front of her the entire time since they were introduced, but now she had placed them to her sides. Her chin was titled upright, eyes boring through him as if she had neither shame nor doubt that her suggestion was the next best course. She gave the air of someone with supreme command over the rest of her faculties; from her posture, to her minimal mannerisms and her speech. It was impressive. Kirei found himself smiling just a bit back at her.

Apparently, that was all the answer she needed. Saber turned her back and called out to him over her shoulder. “Then shall we, Mr. Kirei?”

The two of them then spent two hours together, just strolling around the park not so much as a pair of lovers getting to know one another, but more as a pair of associates having a business meeting in public. They conducted themselves with utmost courtesy and wariness, and Kirei thought it was a breath of fresh air. He had never met a woman who possessed enough social graces and intellectual prowess to keep up with him until now. Saber was also not prone to using her gender’s finer qualities to appeal to him. After all, Kirei is not like most men. Seduction and wiles don’t sway him, and Saber is not like most women in that area either. She spoke plainly, made eye contact without being haughty about it, and chose her responses carefully. Kirei talked to her more openly too because of that, able to be unconcerned with the possibility of hurting her feelings as long as he phrased his answers as respectfully as he could.

They started going out days after that and became something of an official item after a month.

Another week after that, while in the middle of having dinner at the same restaurant they had been going to since their first fate, Saber asked Kirei about his stance on premarital sex as a Catholic and a recent widower.

“You were a married man,” she remarked as she paused from slicing her food so she can look at him directly in the eye. “And I have to ask if sexual relations are only considerable to you if within the context of a marital arrangement.”

Kirei watched her face for a while which was perfectly composed and serene. She might as well be asking him about the time.

“I don’t think it would ever bother me either way,” he answered. He was suspicious as to why this topic was broached.

Saber’s next response confirmed it immediately. “If that is the case, I was hoping if we could engage in the physical aspect of our relationship at this point.”

“Hoping?” Kirei’s lips curved into a smirk. He knew he was teasing her by doing that. He had made fun of her every now and then, but he had done so very subtly and (as weird as it was to admit it) with _affection_.

Saber looked like she wanted to roll her eyes. She had always wanted to roll her eyes at Kirei on previous occasions when he would casually drop a sardonic comment over something she was taking seriously but he would not.

Kirei admired her self-control then as he does right now when she only said, “Yes, hoping. I never considered myself as a prude, and have no qualms taking this relationship to the next level if it’s acceptable to you as well.”

“Perfectly acceptable,” Kirei widened his smirk as he took a sip of white wine.

Saber nodded once. And then she asked, “Preferably tonight?”

Kirei was actually surprised that she would ask that. He wondered if he should tease her more about it, but he wouldn’t want to wound Saber’s pride to the point where she’d start withdrawing from him, and stop being assertive. That would be boring. He enjoyed Saber’s diplomatic yet surprisingly forceful ways, to be honest. Underneath that lukewarm cordiality and reticence is a woman who is used to demanding and taking things. She was just less outwardly aggressive about it, but the fire is there all the same. Kirei…really, _really_ enjoyed that.

If she wasn’t such an interesting person, Kirei never would have gone out with her in the first place, let alone decide to introduce her to his father as his new girlfriend two nights ago. Kirei would also never have kissed her while they were sitting together in one of the pews of the deserted church on that very same night. Is that why Saber was emboldened to proposition him?

That kiss hadn’t been unpleasant after all.

 

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

 

And the sex was more than okay.

Saber, obviously, gets to be on top that night. And as Kirei grips her hips and observes the way her eyes remained glued on the wall before her and not at the man she’s fucking below her, he understands why.

It is all about her, and she’s racing against herself to completion, while Kirei is merely lending his cock for her use. It’s amusing and terribly, terribly endearing. He absentmindedly gropes at her breast with one hand while he moves the other across her abdomen, pleased by the muscles contracting under his palm. Though lithe and graceful, everything about the way she moves during sex screams that she had to be a fighter. Kirei wonders briefly how it’d be like to pin her down after they traded blows first. She’d probably hold him down like this and force him to take it.

How marvellous would that be…

He puts a hand on top of hers then, the one that was clenching so tight around his left shoulder that by the morning the skin she is clawing at will start to swell and bruise. Kirei doesn’t mind. He smiles at her genuinely for the first time.

Saber ignores him as she closes in around him, gasping out as if she is in pain, like he stabbed her instead. He readily catches her limp frame in one arm and cradles her close. Kirei listens to her heavy breathing and only realizes he hasn’t even finished until Saber’s hand lazily reaches for his cock and jerks it, employing a sufficient rhythm. He sighs a ‘thank you’ afterwards when he’s at last satiated, and she just grumbles in response before she pulls the blankets on their bodies and falls into a coma.

He didn’t sleep for a good hour and merely brushes his fingers repeatedly across her hair. His nails would push through her scalp every now and then as he contemplates what her skull would feel like if it cracks.

 

 

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

 

At the end of their second month, Saber breaks up with him.

“I have my reasons,” she tells him as they sit on the bench in the same park they had walked together since their first meeting.

“You could share,” Kirei implores but doesn’t expect it at all.

“That’s why this has worked out so far,” she answers as she touches the blue scarf around her neck before she turns to meet his eyes. “We don’t really open up to people, do we, Kotomine?”

Addressing him already in a last-name basis. Very proficient.

“I’ve gotten used to you,” Kirei only remarks.

Saber blinks at him at first before she rests her gloved hand on his. There is never any skin-on-skin contact between them unless when they’re naked in the bedroom, but even then they can only shed enough of themselves to allow a semblance of intimacy.

It isn’t enough. But it was fine. They prefer it that way. So what changed?

“I’m sorry,” she says.

But Kirei narrows his eyes at her and says, “No, you’re not.”

Saber glares, tightening her hand on his leather-gloved one. “Don’t insult me. You know me better than that.”

“Did I?” he shoots back.

She blinks at him again and frowns. She seems worried as she remarks, “You’re angry with me.”

 _Is he?_ Kirei only looks away and stares at the pond before them.

“There are things I have to sort out from my old life,” she tells him with a hushed voice. “And I don’t need you becoming a part of my problems in the past. You’re…too good for that. You’re too good for me.”

“Thank you for the kindness then.”

She clucks her tongue, growing annoyed. “Don’t be a dick, Kirei.”

“Kotomine is fine,” he withdraws his hand from her clutch and stands up.

She doesn’t stop him from walking away, but he didn’t expect her to anyway.

 

 

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

 

“Shit, man,” Cu Cuchlain, his former roommate from college, succinctly comments about it days later, “Maybe you loved her after all.”

_Impossible. I never loved anyone. Not even Claudia._

Kirei just drinks his beer. Cu eyes him for a while before he breaks into a grin, saying, “Then how about I help you get your mind off things?”

His hand moves to Kirei’s knee.

“Please don’t embarrass yourself,” Kirei replies with a steady glare. “That experiment has gone awry for you, remember?”

“That’s because I wasn’t your type,” Cu presses on as he slinks closer to Kirei, almost whispering to his ear. “And would you loosen up? You have to be the most uptight motherfucker in the bar right now.”

“Get your hand off my knee then.”

Cu rolls his eyes but withdraws said hand.

“Speaking of types,” he says, “How about that guy?”

Kirei doesn’t follow his gaze. He sips his beer again and just stares into the wet circle his mug left on the counter.

“He’s a blond, maybe even English like Saber, eh?”

Kirei still doesn’t look up.

“Oh, shit…”

Suddenly, another voice speaks up, smooth as velvet, “Buy you boys another round?”

He has to look up by then just out of curiosity. Kirei gives himself some credit for not dropping his jaw unlike Cu who was almost frothing beside him. The voice belongs to a man three stools away from them. He has a lighter shade of blond hair than Saber’s that it’s almost golden and translucent. But it’s his eyes that Kirei is paying attention to the most.

They are heavy with intent as the man looks over Kirei, not caring to disguise his interest.

He grins once and, well, _sparkles_ , before he slides another mug of beer towards Kirei’s direction, and he catches it easily as he puts out his hand.

The blond man glides over to them, and nods once at Cu as if to tell him to disappear somewhere. Cu obliges without so much as a peep. The man takes the stool next to Kirei and crosses a leg on top of another. Kirei looks down and sees him wearing what looks like snakeskin pants. He also wears golden bracelets on either wrist, and a larger golden necklace around his fair neck. Kirei tears his eyes away from his accessories especially after his eyes dangerously traveled down the other man’s chest peeking through his crisp white shirt.

What kind of man would wear a shirt that low anyway?

Wasting no time on niceties, Kirei asks point-blank, “Are you a prostitute?”

The ridiculously beautiful blond chuckles with an open mouth. His teeth are even blindingly white.

“Not unless you want to role-play it later,” the blond replies easily, “But you don’t strike me as someone who can play the role of a well-paying patron. Not even a pimp, god forbid. You seem too frugal and conservative for that.”

So he’s not English, but the way he commands himself makes Kirei feel as if he’s in the presence of royalty.

Kirei says nothing and instead takes the beer the other man has offered. He takes a swig and finishes it all in one gulp as the blond watches. He is about to comment on that when Kirei grabs him by his shirt and plunders his mouth with his. He doesn’t care if anybody else in the bar knows him as his father’s son, or what Cu would say afterwards. Right now the man he is presently making out with tastes like sin, and his hair is just as yellow and soft as his ex’s.

They devour each other for a while. The blond’s hands found purchase on Kirei’s jacket seconds after the kiss began, and he is moaning unabashedly into Kirei’s mouth like he is truly enjoying himself. Kirei, on the other hand, has to take a breather at some point so he releases the blond after a whole minute passed.

“Well,” the blond grins with one hand fiddling Kirei’s jacket lapel, “Forget conservative. But I suppose that’s why they call it ‘liquid courage’ for some reason, eh?”

He reaches out to swipe his thumb on Kirei’s glistening mouth. “Want to continue our conversation somewhere else?”

“No,” Kirei crowds into his personal space and mutters, “How about I just take you to the bathroom stall and wreck you there?”

The blond sparkles again and asks, “Won’t you even ask for my name?”

Kirei waits a beat as the other man chuckles and says, “Well, just in case, you can call me Gil.”

“Fine, whatever.” Kirei unceremoniously grabs him by the scruff of his shirt again. “Now start walking.”

Gil starts chuckling again as his hand reaches out to hold onto the hem of Kirei’s jacket as he is literally being dragged to the bathroom. Kirei meets Cu’s gaze briefly from across the room (and he was silently mouthing “What the fuck?”). He allows himself a smirk before he disappears with his prey inside the bathroom, and then successfully pushes Gil inside one of the vacant stalls.

Kirei wastes no time cupping him by the face and clamping their mouths together, intent on sucking the life force out of him. Gil shoves his jacket aside to dig his nails into his shoulders through the fabric of Kirei’s shirt. As soon as Kirei stops kissing him, Gil rips through his shirt so he can run his tongue all across Kirei’s neck before he sucks on the exposed part of his shoulder blade, determined to mark him with his teeth.

Kirei hears laughter and is surprised that it’s coming from him.

Even while in a lust-fogged state, he could hear voices from outside the bathroom.

“I need to see him.”

“I told you he’s taking a leak, lady. You can just wait, you know.”

“What’s wrong with you, Mr. Cuchlain? You look…shifty.”

“WHAT? Wh-What’s—what d’ya mean? Me?! Come on—”

“Something is wrong. Please excuse me.”

“Wait, hey, don’t come in there!”

Kirei arranges himself and pulls away from Gil the moment he hears the door to the bathroom open. A pair of heels starts clicking on the tiles as the stall’s door opens next.

Saber is standing there with Cu behind her in panic, gesturing madly at Kirei.

A horrified expression crosses his ex’s face. Before he could come up with a decent reply, she starts speaking in a soft tone but with an unmistakable tinge of wrath lurking beneath it.

“Gilgamesh,” she punctures the words, “You. Vile. Wretched. Monster.”

Kirei opens his mouth but the blond beside him interrupts with a singsong fake English accent. “Darling!~ You look scrumptious as always. I’d eat you up but I’m currently busy ‘snogging’ your ex, you see.”

“What is even going on?!” Cu echoes Kirei’s question aloud.

Saber maintains dignity as she places both hands on her hips and demands. “Kirei, please step outside of the stall so we can talk.”

Gil links his arm with Kirei’s and says in his normal voice. “No, that’s not how it works. _You_ are the one who is being rude here, Arturia. Can’t you see that your ex and I are presently engaged?”

Kirei finally finds his voice and addresses Saber. “What is he talking about? And who’s Arturia?”

“Oh, gorgeous, didn’t you know?” Gil turns to him with a smile.

Kirei shakes him off and steps out of the stall. Saber takes a step back to allow him some room. Cu is standing on the opposite side, watching the events unfold without uttering a single sound.

Kirei asks her again. “Who the hell is this man?”

Saber holds his gaze sternly without blinking.

“That monster,” she grits her teeth as if she’d rather say anything else than the truth of his identity, “is my ex."

She gives Gil a death glare as she spits out, "And you really don't want to mess with him.”

Kirei looks at her and then back at the man he had every intention of pounding against the wall just seconds ago.

His mind draws a blank. For the first time in his life he feels utterly mortified.

Behind him, Cu captures the moment with an eloquent, "Daaaaaaaaamn...!"

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Something's Gotta Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some collisions are just meant to happen.

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

 

**Four years ago**

 

Gilgamesh dipped his index finger into his martini glass, and circled it around the salt-encrusted rim before he lifts it to his mouth and licked.

The woman he was trying to bed for tonight is named Arturia Pendragon, and she was as headstrong and impressive as he would expect from a self-made promising attorney who had recently founded a private practice with her best friend. Said best friend was glaring at Gilgamesh right now—a tall, attractive yet brooding man named Lancelot Lake. His arms were crossed around his chest, with eyes like daggers as he petulantly sized up Gilgamesh from behind Arturia. He would have stepped up to defend his lady’s honor, but the lady in question seemed to be protectively shielding Lancelot from Gilgamesh instead, and this ready display of devotion truly made them a wonderfully cute pair.

The three of them were standing around a small and circular table with long legs, where people at the party could mingle without the comfort of chairs for some reason. Gilgamesh had approached Arturia while she was by herself, expecting to flirt with her freely and without problems…but then some asshole showed up.

“How exactly did you say you know Tokiomi Tohsaka again, Mr. Gould?” Lancelot (the asshole) asked, his eyes once again darkening with suspicion.

“I never said I did.”

“Then, pray tell, what business do you have at his engagement party?”

Gilgamesh chuckled. “You’re mistaken, Mr. Lake. Officially, I’m just a friend of a friend of a friend of Mr. Tohsaka,” he paused and leaned in, eyes now moving to meet Arturia’s, “Unofficially, Tohsaka and I may or may not have taken X together a few months ago, and started making out at the backseat of his present fiancée’s car.”

“You are a vile creature,” Lancelot grimaced and tried to take another step forward, as if determined to grab Gilgamesh and hurl him out of the party if need be. “Don’t speak such slanderous things about the host. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!”

Fortunately, Arturia spoke up. Her voice was measured and calm. “That’s enough. Conduct yourselves with dignity, gentlemen.”

“Is he always so self-righteous as I am smug?” Gilgamesh inquired, flashing a grin at her.

Arturia only raised an eyebrow. “As entertaining as our unprecedented chitchat had been, Mr. Gould, I’m afraid I have to cut it short.”

“Really?” Gilgamesh made a mocking hurt face as he said, “But we were having such a great time until your guard dog came around and rudely interrupted. Did it not occur to him that I could be a potential client, looking for representation?”

“And what offense are you being charged with?” Lancelot snapped back. “Indecent exposure? Being an overall douchebag? I believe there are no statures of limitations for douchebaggery, Mr. Gould, and you can simply be tried by a jury of your peers, which I know you do not have.”

“My, my,” Gilgamesh still addressed Arturia, “Get a load of the mouth on this one. I would appreciate, however, if he’s more direct than clever with his insults. Tell me, Mr. Lake—” he stepped closer with Arturia still acting as the barrier, and met the other man’s gaze with a smile, “—do you always beat around the bush when you should be licking pussy?”

“Lance!” Arturia uttered her friend’s name with a commanding tone as soon as she saw him try to answer Gilgamesh’s challenge through physical intimidation. “How about you walk it off, mate, and let me deal with this?”

Lancelot glared at Gilgamesh one last time as he reluctantly left Arturia’s side.

“Now—” Gilgamesh was about to begin flirting with Arturia again when he was cut off by her gentle touch on top of his hand. He would have looked down on the contact, but found himself helplessly transfixed on the sudden flare of fire behind the woman’s gaze. She looked royally pissed, but her tone was still as gratingly courteous as ever.

“You strike me as the type of man who has too much time in his hands, Mr. Gould, and certainly one who is used to getting things his way,” she was telling him.

Gilgamesh stared right into her eyes as he listened to her go on. “But please don’t misunderstand. I’m not the type of woman who shares such pointless inclinations, nor am I eager to be the latest subject of your…proclivities.”

“Unless you try,” he bent his head to the side and looked at her more pointedly.

She smiled back but it was controlled and anything but friendly. “I must decline.”

Gilgamesh was going to keep goading her again when someone stepped in from his line of vision and said, “Well, aren’t you a handsome chap?”

The woman in question was stunning. Where Arturia Pendragon was fair-haired and on the slender side, this one had luscious dark curls that reached her elbows, and a curvy stature. She wore a simple sea green dress that fit her snugly _everywhere_ that Gilgamesh had to be more subtle in his ogling. She was also at least a foot taller than Arturia, and the smile she gave Gilgamesh was mischievous as if she knows a private joke all to herself, and doesn’t want to share it to the rest of the group.

He smiled back at her pleasantly enough and said, “Such a compliment always means more when spoken by an equally gorgeous specimen such as yourself.”

Bowing slightly, he raises a hand, palm up, in an old-fashioned gesture. The woman chuckled and indulged this behavior by placing her own hand inside his. Gilgamesh, understandably, took that as a cue to press her hand to his lips in a chaste kiss. His eyes, meanwhile, were on Arturia the entire time. She looked annoyed now and her shoulders were tense as she watched the scene unfold.

“So chivalrous, isn’t he just, sweetie?” the woman remarked as she leaned down to peck Arturia on the cheek.

Arturia tilted her chin up and softened her gaze at Gilgamesh. Her body relaxed again as she gestured lightly at the woman beside her, “Mr. Gould, if you allow me, may I present the lovely Guinevere Leona.”

“Charmed, of course,” Gilgamesh winked at Guinevere.

“Gwen is fine,” She reached out to take Gilgamesh’s hand to shake it. With a wider smile, she added. “Do excuse Arty, will you? Most people think she’s dry and stiff, but that’s only because they always expect a pretty blonde girl to be spunky and of high spirits. You certainly know what I mean, don’t you—as a pretty blond man yourself?” she winked back.

Gilgamesh laughed this time. “Stellar observation, Ms. Leona—Gwen.”

He pronounced her name with another wink. Chuckling, Gwen withdrew her hand as she gestured at the bartender. “Wait here, kids. Let Aunt Gwen get us some real drinks, and not those shitty little things both of you have been pretending to enjoy for half an hour now.”

She glanced at Gilgamesh’s martini with a look of humorous contempt. “How about top-self whisky, luv, as oppose to something a self-loathing socialite divorcée would drink on a lonely Saturday night?”

He surprised himself when he laughed aloud at that. Satisfied with that response, the woman kissed Arturia one last time on the cheek and then walked out to do exactly what she just announced.

Leaning one of his elbows on the table, Gilgamesh watched as Gwen walked away, taking note of the way her hips swayed. His gaze lingered as he remarked, “I’d drink whatever she offers me, that’s for sure. It must be quite intimidating to stand in her presence every now and then, eh, Arty…?”

He turned to her and smirked, “…not that you’d be insecure about such a petty thing. You wouldn’t be friends with a remarkable creature like that if you worry about being eclipsed.”

“You’re right.”

When he faced her again, she had her arms crossed before her. “I’m not bothered by what fools like you would say about Guinevere, let alone the kind of reactions she would get from men in general.”

Her expression suddenly softened. “I believe in her as much as she believed in me. And I trust her with my very life.”

Gilgamesh sighed as he smiled more genuinely now. When he first laid eyes on Arturia half an hour ago, he thought she’d be yet another easy catch while he killed time at this party, but she had proved to be more mysterious and challenging. He really cannot wait to make her submit to his will. Right now, as she wore that thoughtful and gentle look in her face, he also almost felt like he wanted to know her more than just in a carnal sense. Beautiful women throw themselves all the time at Gilgamesh, but a pretty package doesn’t always guarantee a substantial content, and he had become more cynical about the opposite sex the more this theory holds true. Lucky for him, Arturia, and Guinevere to a lesser extent, were definitely better examples of their sex.

“It’s always nice to meet a friend who understands, doesn’t it?” he remarked wistfully, barely addressing her as he said that aloud.

“She’s my best friend. As well as Lancelot.”

“Hmm,” Gilgamesh nodded and then fixed her another stare. “Are they together?”

Arturia blinked fast as shock crossed her features. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Oh?” He chuckled. “You seem very displeased about the possibility that your friends may be sleeping together—”

“The reason why it’s impossible, Mr. Gould, is because Guinevere is married to me,” she responded with a stern voice as she cut him off.

It was his turn to be surprised. He recovered and said, “For how long?”

“We’ve been together for five years, but we’ve only been married for seven months,” Arturia looked uncomfortable talking about it, or perhaps just uneasy talking to _him_ about it. After all, he had just been hitting on her relentlessly a few moments ago, and then started commenting on her wife’s sex appeal next. She'd be naturally on her guard.

Arturia’s eyes lit up as they traveled forward as Gilgamesh followed until he found Gwen walking back towards their table with drinks in hand.

“I understand, darling,” Gilgamesh looked back at Arturia with a grin. It was obvious to him by now that she was head-over-heels with Gwen. “I’ll behave myself for the rest of the night—if you do me one favor.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “As long as it’s not absurd, I don’t see why not.”

He leaned closer, his arm almost touching hers. She didn’t seem to notice.

“Let me buy you dinner next week.”

“What did I say about—”

“It’s not a proposition to be unfaithful to your wife, Ms. Pendragon,” he chuckled. “I simply want to discuss an opportunity with you regarding your firm.”

Now she looked slightly interested. “So you’re asking for a business meet-up?”

“Yes, yes,” he almost rolled his eyes at her. “Very professional. I’d still pay your fee even if we are to discuss matters over dinner.”

She considered this for a moment which was all that he needed. Gwen returned and placed their drinks on the table before she took Arturia’s side again, and linked their arms together. Gilgamesh beamed at Gwen readily and proceeded to talk to her instead as he waited for Arturia to make up her mind about his invitation. He allowed himself to enjoy Gwen’s infectious sunny disposition and wit during their conversation. Her wife’s company was enough to make Gilgamesh forget about his less than pure intentions with Arturia that night.

But only for now.

 

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

 

She knew he wasn’t going to react well to that revelation, so Arturia was more than prepared to follow after him as soon as Kotomine walked out of the bathroom and headed to the bar’s exit. She kept herself calm and silent the entire time until they were both outside. After making sure no one else was around the parking lot, Arturia opened her mouth to say her piece when he stopped abruptly to whirl himself and face her. She was taken aback but maintained her composure no less as she waited for him to say something.

A few seconds passed but he only glared at her as they stood there. Arturia knew that Kotomine’s temperament is much like hers. He was never one to possess an explosive temper, and is also non-confrontational. If anything, she was doing him a favor for not disclosing the full details why she ended things with him days ago. It would have only been inconvenient. However, she can’t possibly act like she’s still faultless in this situation, considering that withholding vital information from him about Gilgamesh Gould resulted in such an appalling misunderstanding earlier. Arturia really should have had the foresight that something like this might happen.

She never should have put it past Gilgamesh Gould to do something foul like seduce her ex-boyfriend. He had done worse things to her after all.

“Listen, Ki—”

“Is he the reason why we broke up?”

She blinked at him, stunned that he would make such a connection already. Well, Kotomine has always been smarter than she would give him credit for. Arturia sighed and answered with an even tone. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“Start explaining,” his tone was devoid of any emotion which wasn’t unusual for him, but she could tell he was agitated by this because he has never looked more on edge the way he did now. He kept slowly clenching and unclenching his fists underneath him, as if controlling the blood flow in his hands. Arturia nodded once and went on.

She took a few steps closer to him and lowered her voice, not wanting to cause a scene. “We were together for a handful of months two years ago. It ended in bad terms. He…was persistent anyway, and wanted to get back together. I refused. I tried to get away and moved here to Japan. I changed my name even.”

Kotomine just stared at her for a while with that same blank expression he wore every day since she met him. But then he replied. “You’re not the type of woman to run away and hide from an opposition, Saber.”

“I didn’t do it because I was being a coward,” she shot back, realizing that she was feeling angry about this. “I did it because I simply do not want to waste my time having to see him in person and fighting him with either words or fists.”

She raised a hand now and clenched that into a fist. “It was counterproductive. I was only giving him more reasons and excuses to be in my life. So I abandoned my old life and moved here to start over. It wasn’t easy. It was never easy. But I made it. I managed to keep him away from me, and from touching yet another part of my life that he could taint…until tonight.”

As soon as she admitted that, she hung her head low as if in defeat. Kotomine spoke up, “You want me to believe that you terminated our relationship because you wanted to shield me from being exposed to these evils you think your ex-lover is capable of inflicting on me?”

Arturia was going to reply but Kotomine wasn’t done, “I don’t doubt the propensity of his malice. As I said, you’re not the kind of woman to run from a fight, so if you decided to retreat, it could only mean that he was as toxic and as dangerous as you claim. That being said…”

He stepped forward until they were only three yards away from one another. Looking down at her to meet her gaze, he said, “…Gilgamesh Gould is just a man. And any man has a weakness that can be exploited. One only had to find it.”

“Exploit?” Arturia was baffled by his explanation. “What are you trying to—?”

“I have to admit, though, that your taste in men is truly abhorrent.” A smirk played at his lips now.

Arturia can’t help glaring at him for that random critique. It wasn't out of character for Kotomine to be something of a bully every now and then. Over the two months she had dated him, she also became aware of the streak of cold-blooded meanness lurking just beneath the veneer of piety and propriety. Arturia won't lie—sometimes it can be so... _attractive_.

“So his name is Gilgamesh Gould, you say?” Kotomine looked contemplative as he asked that.

“Yes,” Arturia blinked at him. “He’s not one to be trifled with, Kirei. You should be careful. Now that he knows who you are, and what you mean to me—”

“And there I was thinking I was only being hit on by an expensive prostitute earlier," he crossed his arms. "But with a face and disposition like that, I should have known he had ulterior motives to begin with." A chuckle.

What is this? Was he _intrigued_ by Gilgamesh? Did she not just warn him he's trouble?

Distraught of this perplexing development, she inquired. “What are you even talking about?” 

But then Kotomine grabbed her wrist and pulled her to follow him. She started walking despite not knowing where he was taking her. It wasn’t far. They reached a blue van at the very end of the lot. “What are you—?”

He cut her off again as he let her wrist go and pressed on a keychain from his pocket. The van beeped, unlocking the doors. “Get inside,” he told her after he slid the door open to reveal a vacant space within. The seats have been folded to the sides. Arturia felt an instant twinge of dread at the pit of her stomach.

“Why?” she could only ask him, eyes wide with suspicion. “This isn’t your vehicle though.” She wondered briefly if it belonged to Cu Cuchlain.

Instead of responding like a normal person, he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her like she was a child. Arturia froze. If it was any other man, she would have started kicking and protesting for being handled like that, but this was still a man she trusted so she ended up stepping inside the van with both feet. She wasn’t even sure where to sit until Kotomine also got in, shutting the door. Arturia had to adjust her position to give him some space. In doing so, she ended up at the back of the van. She immediately pulled at the hem of her skirt since it hiked up during the move. Kotomine had noticed that.

To her wordless astonishment, he leaned close as he placed a hand on her knee and kissed her without preamble. Arturia instinctively encircled her arms around his shoulders and parted her lips without really meaning to. She was pushed against the window at the back, with Kotomine’s arm supporting her weight as soon as she made contact. Arturia squirmed moments later as she fended off his hand when it groped one of her breasts. Her head felt heavy all of a sudden as she pressed her palms on his chest to stop him from going further.

She could hardly breathe, not after she was reminded of the memory of his taste on her tongue again; and how much she's thirsty for it.

Kotomine pulled away only so he could stare pointedly at her.

“Stop this,” she demanded. “I don’t understand why you’re even—”

“Don’t you?” he asked her in a deep, husky tone that made her stomach curl.

“No!” she grabbed his collar now in frustration. There was hardly any room to get away, and Arturia quite frankly didn’t want to get away. Not from Kirei. Not when he’s warm and flushed against her like this.

Still, she held her ground and said, “I already told you that we can’t—”

He cut her off once more as he kissed her down her neck. She didn’t push him off this time and instead leaned her head against the window behind her with a rather loud _thunk_ , making it easier for Koto— _Kirei_ to keep kissing her neck because of the new angle. Arturia gripped his head as her fingers raked through his hair possessively. She moaned his name once or twice as she sank further down the van’s floor with Kirei’s arms guiding her below.

“Damn you…” she uttered as he unbuttoned her blouse with steady hands, and then unfastened her brassier easily since it locked in the front. Arturia herself was already pulling at his belt and unzipping his trousers as she lifted her legs so he can move more freely to yank down her skirt and panties. She gritted her teeth and said, “Damn you to hell…”

“Then if that’s the case…” he whispered hotly on her ear as his fingers found her core and pried it open. She gasped and dug her nails on his back, rocking her hips forward mindlessly to the rhythm of his fingers.

“…let me take you there with me,” he whispered again as he pulled out. A different—thicker—intrusion deliciously slipped inside her this time. She groaned and cupped both his cheeks to pull him down for a taste.

As he pulled away from her kiss, Kirei then grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips. He sank into her further with agonizingly slow thrusts, as he watched her with what seemed like detached curiosity. It prompted Arturia to punch his shoulder as she commanded him to take her as a man ought to—or else. Kirei chuckled low and asked what would happen if he didn’t.

She replied with a dangerous tone, “Then I shall put you on your back instead and show you how a woman could do it better.”

And Kirei smiled.

It was the smile she knew was his most real one; the kind that made her shiver when she glimpsed at it for the first time in their lovemaking. It chilled her to the bone then as it still managed to do now.

She returned it with a smug smirk and squeezed his biceps as she demanded again to be taken properly. Kirei’s eyes darkened momentarily as he thrust rather brutally this time in strokes that were precise and vicious, making Arturia tighten her legs around his waist as she shut her eyes in filthy satisfaction. One of her legs slithered down to the side, the heel burrowing into the carpeted floor as she pushed back against him. The van shook as steam enveloped the windows. Arturia had always liked it rough. Whether it's with a man or a woman, she always liked the sex to be something of a battle of flesh and endurance.

There has always been something off about Kirei even from their first meeting, but she welcomed his eccentricity nevertheless, as if she hasn’t had her fill of needlessly complicated after her last relationship. Besides, he couldn’t possibly be worse than Gilgamesh. She sure hoped not.

But as she lifted her arms up so she can fuck back against him and match his speed, Arturia looked into his eyes and saw something dark rising in there. It was like an iron curtain is lifted, and she couldn’t will herself to look away. It was…fascinating. Maybe there was also something wrong with her. She didn’t care. She was beyond caring at this point, not while her body was melting because of the heat of this unexpected carnal encounter with a man she had already made up her mind to leave for good just days ago. And now here they are; with the two of them competing for dominance and completion. Arturia almost forgot why she even broke up with him in the first place.

While trapped within this claustrophobic space where powerful torrents almost threaten to tear her in half, Arturia just surrendered to the moment, allowing herself to fall into the black hole of desire with Kirei Kotomine.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is still happening, apparently. I really did intend this to be a PWP but...somehow there is a plot after all? I dunno. Just bear with me, guys. I'm still experimenting, and my girl Silver is really the one to blame for this! XD 
> 
> What do you guys think so far? Does this really need to be continued?


	3. She's Out of My League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are only beautiful when they are unattainable.

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

**Three Years Ago**

 

Gilgamesh would not mistake that vision of beauty crossing the street right now.

It’s been almost eight months since he last took her to dinner—and twice at that—under the guise of a business meet-up, and she further embedded herself into his mind even after both nights ended in awkward terms. She was endlessly fascinating, and the more Gilgamesh pressed on getting to know her personally, the more she resisted his charms. And yet, it’s by withholding herself from him like that which kept him pursuing her anyway, never mind the simple fact that she was a married woman who seemed to take things too seriously and at face value all the damn time. No, that quality is just one of the many shining examples as to why Arturia Pendragon was something worth coveting for Gilgamesh. He had never met someone so fixed in her ways aside from himself, and would not listen to anybody’s bullshit because she fervently believed her way is the right way. He thought it was uncanny and so goddamn endearing.

“You’re probably a handful for Gwen herself, aren’t you?” he told her during their second and final dinner as soon as she simmered down after they just had an entertaining argument about ethics and moral banalities she seemed to cling onto so stubbornly. He had to admit that he also almost lost his temper moments ago when she kept contradicting him and refuting his own belief about individualism and hedonism. It’s not as if this was the first time anybody tried to criticize his lifestyle. But the fact is Arturia may be the first person in the world who was almost successful in shaming him of his ways.

Yet another reason why Gilgamesh must _fucking have her_.

“Do not talk to me about my wife,” she glared at him warningly from across the table. “She may have been amicable towards you when you first met her, but I don’t think she’d be that thrilled if she ever learned the fact that you keep hitting on me.”

He laughed. “Do you mean to tell me that you never told her?”

“And why should I even bother?” she scoffed at him as she stabbed her steak and then popped the slice into her mouth in the most unlady-like manner that he still found cute. She chewed for a few seconds and then added, “Once I leave, I’ll forget about this insufferable meeting with you, and there would be no need for any discussion afterwards, especially not with Guinevere. I don’t wish to bother her with stupid things.”

“You act like this has been a complete waste of time and we’re not even halfway done through our meal,” Gilgamesh sipped his wine and savored the taste as he eyed her reflection through the glass. “Why not just turn down my invitation to begin with? It’s not as if we’ve ever discussed business. Well, the first fifteen minutes of our first dinner we did touch upon it, but you’ve made it pretty clearly that your firm will not represent me and my company just because…” he paused.

And then he grinned as he met her stare, “…we have a conflict of interest.”

Arturia tapped her fingers on the table, still glaring. “That’s an insipidly cavalier way of describing your lack of transparency and concern for your employees’ well-being—and my disgust over such tactics.”

Gilgamesh just shrugged his shoulders. It’s tedious to justify himself to an outsider, even to someone as beguiling as this woman, so he simply said, “Uruk Enterprises is not just _my_ company but my birthright. I’ll run it in whatever way I want.”

He raised his glass for a toast and then sipped his wine some more.

She literally rolled her eyes at him when he said ‘birthright’ and then started hacking through her steak again and chewing roughly as she ate. She had ordered a rather hefty serving of steak and slathered it with sauce and spices, uncaring of the portions she devoured in front of him. Arturia had also finished her fourth mug of beer, but never looked intoxicated at all. Gilgamesh was never bored at all during their main course, and was even content watching her dine. Does she mean to dissuade his interest by acting like a savage as she ate? Surprisingly enough, she still maintained table manners the entire time, and so watching her eat wasn’t as repulsive as she might believe.

It struck him, however, that perhaps Arturia simply didn’t care either way. She acted according to her own will and wishes, without consideration of how men who may or may be potential admirers and suitors would perceive her. The theory and practice of such fiery independence in her are just so intriguing and _sexy_ for Gilgamesh.

He must _fucking have her_.

“I didn’t know women even ate,” he remarked casually.

He recalled several occasions where he would eat by himself at a restaurant, however, and watch the women near his table order salad or something they’d deem would make them seem interesting while glancing at him as an obvious cry for attention. Later on they’d muster the courage to talk to him and ask for his number, coquettishly touching him every now and then as they fill him with empty comments about idiotic things. He never minded women like that. Men, even him, would take an easy lay if it’s available. But they’re always so transparent and monotone that Gilgamesh can’t wait to discard them as soon as they’ve served their purpose.

“Then those women are starving,” Arturia barely looked up from her steak as she replied. “And they’d probably choose to starve than embarrass themselves before the Great Gilgamesh the Golden.”

The tone of disdain and boredom in her voice (as well as the use of that ridiculous moniker his competitors had deemed him with) almost wounded, but he shook his head with a chuckle and decided that it’s just one of those things that made her such an appealing catch.

“Anyone should be free to do whatever they want,” he commented as he scooped a spoonful of creamy mashed potato. “Freedom of self should be absolute. In fact, it always impresses me when an individual pursues whatever he or she is inclined to take, regardless of what trivial rules say otherwise, and whatever narrow-minded opinions that sheep may have against them.”

He licked his spoon with a smile. “What is it about me then that make these women you claim are victims so susceptible to self-harm when around me? Do you mean to imply that something about me just makes them go haywire?”

“I never said they’re victims,” she slightly pointed her fork at him, “How arrogant can you be to think you can single-handedly bring destruction upon a woman and destroy her forever? Don’t be so conceited, Mr. Gould.”

“Apparently not,” he smiled as he leaned his elbow on the chair’s ledge so he could rest his cheek on his palm. “But truly, though—what do you think of me?”

“We’ve already established that.”

“No,” he pointed out. “You regard my actions as disagreeable, but you have yet to tell me about your opinion on my person.”

Arturia grabbed her mug of beer and almost finished half of its contents before she answered, “One’s actions say a lot about his or her character, Mr. Gould.”

“Come now,” he grinned. “Just humor me, Arturia.”

She obviously preferred being addressed formally, but she didn’t scold him for the familiarity and instead remarked, “Objectively speaking.”

“Objectively speaking,” he gave a curt nod.

“You are…” she paused, looking thoughtful, “…a man of splendid talents.”

He snorted a laugh. “Vaguely phrased compliments are not your style, dearest.”

“Let me finish,” she glared at him again and went on, “You have a knack for disguises, Mr. Gould.”

“Oh?” he can’t help sounding amused.

“A man of a multitude faces, united under a single theme.”

“And what theme would that be?”

Arturia frowned as she reached for her share of the mashed potatoes. She chewed for a while before she answered again.

“Solitude,” she said as she fingered her napkin, eyes downcast. “Whatever choices you have to make, and whatever indulgences and vices you may have—the one thing that they all lead to is solitude. You must be alone, at all times. You believe you are alone, and have to stay that way in order to be truly…”

“…happy?” Gilgamesh can’t help the derision as he spoke the term.

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “No, of course not. To be happy is for the common man. And you believe you are of elevated status, which meant that what you desire is to be and should remain… _free_.”

He gave it some thought. And then he chuckled.

Reaching for his wine, he regarded Arturia with another piercing gaze and said, “Well, Ms. Pendragon. If this is our last night together, then I could at least contend myself in knowing that you understood me.”

“Do you ever wonder though, Mr. Gould?”

“Of what?” he finished sipping his wine and looked back at her.

Instead of replying immediately, Arturia retrieved her wallet and took out some money. She placed it on the table gently before he could protest. Afterwards, she pushed herself from her chair and stood up, regarding him with some kindness as she said, “What that freedom entails…and what it had just cost you.”

Shockingly, he could not think of a response at all.

Arturia bowed her head and muttered, “Thanks for dinner and the company.”

Without waiting for his reply, she turned around and left.

_“You must be so lonely, aren’t you?”_

_“You say that as if you intend to do something about it.”_

_“I suppose I can. I should be your friend.”_

_“I don’t want friends.”_

_“I didn’t say you’ll have many, Gil. You’ll just have one.”_

_“Enkidu—”_

_“That’s right. Just me.”_

Gilgamesh shook the memory away and asked the sommelier for another bottle of wine he could take home.

And so when Gilgamesh saw Arturia Pendragon that night eight months later, crossing the street, he immediately parked his car on the side and got out. He was hoping to surprise her, and he can’t help but feel a little giddy with excitement.

But then he noticed her expression. And he could see someone running after her.

It was Lancelot Lake.

He was calling for her name but she wouldn’t turn. Her face was contorted in fury and anguish that it shocked Gilgamesh to stand there from afar as he watched the scene unfold.

Lancelot was saying something to her as soon as he caught up and grabbed her wrist, forcing for her to meet his gaze. But the moment she did turn around, Arturia took a step back on one foot, and then sucker-punched him on the jaw.

Gilgamesh gasped but mostly because he was impressed, but that dissolved seconds later when he heard her shouting some profanities at her friend he would never believe her capable of. Lancelot just stood there, looking so paper-thin and ready to be blown away, as he listened. He didn’t even tend to the blood trickling down his chin. His eyes were watering. Gilgamesh surprised himself when he looked away and debated getting back into his car.

Before he could decide, Arturia was walking off again. This time, Lancelot stayed put. He looked pitiful, eyes still lingering on his friend as she got off the street without even looking back at him. Gilgamesh made a decision then and followed after Arturia instead.

He couldn’t just grab her, of course, knowing she may still have some fight in her and punch him as well. So Gilgamesh called out to her first.

She didn’t turn around until the third call. Arturia paused for a while, probably trying to process the familiarity of his voice. She turned at last, eyes wide as she met his gaze. They stood there at least four yards away from one another. The lane they were on was hardly crowded, save for a couple or two passing by. She didn’t speak as she watched him, fuming and still enraged by the confrontation earlier. He raised both hands in a display of surrender.

“I saw what happened,” he said. “I didn’t know what that was, but…I couldn’t bring myself to leave you.”

“Go away,” she muttered under her breath. Her eyes were on fire.

“Arturia—”

“Goddammit, Gould, you are the last person I want to see right now!” she clenched both fists. She looked ready to fight him if need be.

But Gilgamesh was not intimidated. “Fine by me,” he replied calmly. “You’re a mess right now. It’s unbecoming. It’s not the Arturia Pendragon I recognize and admire. But once you do compose yourself again into the semblance of the woman I have respect for, then come meet me out back,” he nodded behind him. “You know my car. I’ll be waiting for you there.”

“And why would I get in the car with you?” she spat out.

“Because,” he said, risking a step forward. “You don’t want to be alone while you’re angry like this. Believe me, I know firsthand the kind of damage such fury can do to you.”

She was immobile, all glare and vehemence as she watched him.

Gilgamesh shrugged his shoulders and said, “You know where to find me.”

Ten minutes later, Arturia was walking toward his car. It was already unlocked as she climbed inside the passenger seat. She closed the door with a vendetta and then stared straight ahead, still breathing heavily. He turned on the ignition and kept both hands on the wheel as he drove them off. He glanced at her every now and then from the corner of his eye, but she still wasn’t in the mood to talk. He allowed it.

Some twenty minutes later, he parked next to a diner, and that was when she pulled the seatbelt over herself and muttered. “I’m staying here.”

“Seriously?” he cocked an eyebrow at her but she didn’t look at him.

A few seconds passed before he let out a chuckle, “Fine by me.”

He left the ignition on anyway because he didn’t want her to get suffocated inside with no AC, and then he stepped out of the vehicle. He ordered something in the diner to-go and then came back almost seven minutes later to find Arturia still looking straight ahead in the windshield, eyes ablaze.

Gilgamesh started driving as he ate his grilled cheese sandwich. When he offered her a bite, she simply grumbled a stern “No, thank you”.

“Where should we go, Ms. Pendragon?” he had to ask her since they’ve been driving around for quite some time.

“Nowhere,” she replied. “Just keep…just keep driving for a while. I’ll tell you where to stop.”

He nodded, truly shocked by his own compliance and silence about the ordeal.

An hour and a half later Arturia fell asleep on her seat. It was…pretty laughable. She was like an angry child who apparently only needed to rest her body to recuperate. But Gilgamesh will never feel sorry for her. She deserved more than his pity after all. He woke her up as soon as they were parked near her house.

When she came to her senses, she blinked away the slumber and asked him, “Where are we?”

He nodded at her house. She turned her head to her window and looked at it for awhile.

Finally, in the softest voice, she told him. “I am never coming home there.”

“Arturia,” he cautiously reached out for her arm. “What happened?”

She turned to meet his gaze now, her stare devoid of any emotion. Gilgamesh withdrew his hand but kept their eyes locked on one another.

In response, she only said, “Guinevere and Lancelot.”

And he understood.

He placed both hands on the wheel and drove them someplace else.

 

 

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

 

The next day after the incident at the bar, Arturia found the hotel Gilgamesh was staying in that late afternoon. After some little argument with the manager, she was able to get his room number anyway. Without being ushered, she ignored the staff still trailing after her, and pressed the elevator button hurriedly before they could interrupt her. She tapped her heel impatiently as she watched the buttons light up one by one until it reached the floor she wanted.

Walking with more energy and purpose now, Arturia found the room and pounded her fist on his door.

Of course, he opened it wide and rested his arm on the doorframe as he smiled down at her, “I knew you couldn’t resist.”

She shoved him as hard as she could. He only laughed as he let himself get pushed away. She stepped inside his room and whirled angrily at him, saying, “I should have gotten that restraining order a long time ago!”

Gilgamesh didn’t bother closing the door. “And yet you never did. That means a part of you is hoping you can forgive me.”

“You can take that delusion and shove it up where the sun doesn’t shine, you dim-witted fool!” she shot back.

“Why are you here again?” he still looked as smug as always.

“Because I’m here to give you the first and final warning,” she said, gritting her teeth. “You are staying away from Kirei and me. You do not get to bother us anymore. I need you to understand that. I need you to find somewhere in your dark, dark heart the restraint that I know you’re still capable of even after all the hell and shit you’ve put me through!”

“You?” Gilgamesh raised his voice, scoffing as he did. “What did I ever do _to you_ but give you everything, even things you never asked for?!”

She pointed an accusatory finger at him. “Exactly! You think it is within your right to give me things _I never asked for_!”

“You make it sound like I violated you!” he shouted back.

“In a lot of ways, you did, especially in the one way that mattered to me!”

Gilgamesh charged towards her and she put her hands up, steadying herself for a physical altercation. Seeing her pose, he slowed down and just stared at her. He looked annoyed as he declared, “Jesus fuck, Arturia, I’m not having fisticuffs with you!”

“I am more than prepared to take you on, asshole!”

He kicked at a nearby chair instead which collided against the wall, almost shattering it.

“I never wanted to hurt _you_! Why can’t you understand that?!

“And you think that by manipulating the woman I love, and my best friend—”

“They fucking lost their privilege when they hurt you first!” he grabbed her wrist now and pulled her closer. “So stop defending them!”

Using her hips for momentum, Arturia punched him but he avoided it easily enough.

She screamed at him instead, her rage anchoring her in place. “Guinevere was the love of my life—!”

“—who fucked your so-called loyal friend _repeatedly behind your back_! You owe them nothing, Arturia,” he caught her next punch and squeezed her fist. “They betrayed you!”

“And so did you!” she withdrew from him so she can kick him high instead, aiming for his head. He responded by blocking the impact with his forearm, and grabbing her other arm so he can twist her around and hug her from behind.

Muttering angrily into her ear, he said, “Do not equate me to those fools! I would never cause you such despair!”

“You selfish, conceited buffoon of a man!” Arturia wriggled free and then slapped him across his cheek. “Open your eyes and see for yourself that you’ve made me as miserable as they have!”

“If you think I regret making them pay for their betrayal of your trust, then you are a bigger fool than I thought, Pendragon!” he yelled, eyes alive with the fire she knew would burn her if she ever got too close.

And yet she did once, didn’t she, when she thought it was possible to love the dragon rather than slay it? Now look at her, the proud Arturia conquered by the beast she once called lover, reaping the seeds of the storm she couldn’t outrun.

Calming her nerves, she pointed a finger at him again and said. “Stay away from me. And Kirei, most of all. You lay a finger on him again like you did last night, and I will personally break every bone in your body…”

Gilgamesh was seething but he kept his mouth shut.

She started walking away, but as she reached the door, she couldn’t help herself and said, “You—never loved anyone but yourself, you know.”

And he replied, his voice strained by something she can’t ascertain.

“We both know that isn’t true.”

Arturia felt her eyes sting with tears when she understood that this was truly the last time she will ever feel connected with him again as another human being. She wouldn’t cry for him, though. However, she would grieve the better man he used to be; the one she glimpsed in those rare moments when they were still together, and things haven’t fallen apart so badly like they did.

“Then don’t do it for me,” she spoke up, making sure her voice wasn’t stained with the sadness in her soul. “Do it instead in the name of your first love. Honor his memory. And please, Gilgamesh…”

She risked a glance towards him. He was staring at the opposite wall, half of his body turned away from her. He had always never looked mightier than when he would stand alone, even when tethering at a breaking point.

“…stay out of my way, and don’t you dare try to mess up my new relationship.”

His silence was deafening. But it doesn’t matter now.

She had walked out on him for the last time.

 

 

~+!~+!~+!~

 

 

 

“It was my fault,” she announced over the untouched plate of food that Gilgamesh had his personal chef prepare. “I worked away too much.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” he remarked. “If that’s the case, then so did Lancelot. And yet he found time to fool around with your missus.”

She didn’t even glare at him. He supposed it meant that they’re now at the depression stage of grief over the death of her marriage with Guinevere. Her meek countenance and diminished appetite actually frightened him.

“Do you always take the blame for other people’s wrongdoings?” he questioned her. “They’re consenting adults and they chose to commit the adultery. That’s beyond your control, Arty.”

“She calls me that,” she merely answered, her eyes still downcast.

Gilgamesh sighed as he leaned back on his chair, steepling his fingers together. “You could stay here as long as you want.”

Arturia shook her head. “I have to go back to the firm first thing tomorrow. I need to attend an important meeting with a client.”

“He’ll be there. Are you prepared to face him again?”

She was quiet for a while before she said, “It had to be done.”

“You don’t have to put on a brave face with me.”

“I’m not,” she pushed herself from her chair and stood up. She still wasn’t looking at him. “Thank you for the hospitality, Mr. Gould. I apologize for my earlier outburst. But I best be on my way now. Goodbye.” Each phrase was delivered in a bland tone that quickly got under his skin.

He remained seated, however, and only said. “You make people work before you let them in, don’t you?”

Arturia stopped in her tracks but she never looked back as she answered, “Your efforts will only be wasted. Please do us both a favor and don’t even bother with me anymore.”

He said nothing. Gilgamesh stood up and glided towards her. She remained standing where she was, as if waiting for him to approach all this time. Lightly, he touched her shoulder from behind. She still wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“I tried that once, and failed terribly,” he told her with a chuckle. “Eight months ago, Arturia. I did decide to stop. And yet there I was earlier on the street. When I saw you again, I couldn’t even think about walking away from you.”

She was finally turning around and lifting her eyes slowly.

Without second guessing himself, Gilgamesh grazed a finger or two through the stray strands of hair that had fallen away from her neatly tied bun. Arturia was just staring back blankly at him, her silence almost consoling.

“I know I can’t have you,” he said. Being truthful like this was somehow more difficult than he imagined. His fingers now moved to her chin, grazing the skin just as lightly. “But all it takes is for you to ask it, and I shall be yours.”

“Gould…” she trailed off, her stare unflinching but for a second there, she looked almost hypnotized.

“I only belonged to another once,” he went on, “So consider it an honor and a privilege that I’m even offering the opportunity to you.”

Her hand shot from under her to grab his wrist so she can pull his fingers away from her face.

Narrowing her eyes, she said, “There’s always a catch with you, isn’t there?”

Gilgamesh chuckled. “You’re wondering what face I’m wearing this time, aren’t you? And whether or not if any of it is real…”

“Yes,” she said carefully, measuring each word. “But I don’t have the energy or curiosity to figure you out, Gould.”

And then Arturia turned away.

Gilgamesh just stood there with a half-smile on his lips, watching her walk out on him again for the last time.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. This got angsty pretty quickly. And as much as KotoGil is my lifeblood, I have developed a soft spot for GilSaber lately which was why this chapter is particularly GS-centric. But this is still about KotoGil, don't worry. What do you guys think?
> 
> P.S. The song for this chapter is _I'm Not Over_ by Carolina Liar.


End file.
